House guest
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: A new treaty gives Kasumi her freedom at the price of something she is not sure is worth it. KasumixElliot.
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi:** This is a requested story so I'm finally getting to work on it. Will be KasumixElliot if I can get it to work. Read review, and stick around for chapter two

_They are getting bolder_, was her first thought when she dodged the shuriken aimed for her throat. It hit the brick behind her chipping off a piece and falling harmlessly to the floor. She back flipped into the alley before letting out a cry of shock. There was an enemy nin behind her. She widened her eyes but it was too late.

She fell to her knees when she finally landed from being kicked and thrown. Her knees felt the pain from the shock and she panted looking up. It was raining and she had stopped to take shelter, that was all the time they needed to catch her. She placed her hand against the cement road and pushed herself up. Why did they follow her here? Ninja were given specific orders never to show themselves in a city. She should have been safe.

She summersaulted to avoid a kunai thrown at her and started to sprint down the road, she didn't want to fight them. They would leave if she got to a populated place. Blinking, she was shocked by the man who appeared next to her and slammed her into a wall; she let out a cry as it slammed against the black and blues she had from before. She slummed down and prepared for them to strike her again but suddenly she heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi looked up to see a man she recognized from dead or alive,

"Elliot…" she said in her daze before her head snapped up and she pushed him to the side.

Elliot was ready to yell, what was wrong with her, when suddenly he seen two knives hit the wall. His eyes widened as he turned around. He had almost died just now. The injured woman got up and flung her arm to the side.

"Leave now!" He wanted to, god he wanted to, but this woman needed his help. Suddenly ten men jumped from the shadows that he had not seen before and he let out a startles gasp. The woman however simply jumped in between them, and started fighting them.

Elliot wanted to help but he had no idea how. He grabbed one from behind and double palmed him, then another had been double kicked. By the time he had taken care of two of them she had knocked out the rest. He turned to her and took in her condition. She was soaked from the afternoon rain and covered in dirt, _and blood_ his subconscious supplied. He let out a breath as she looked towards him. She was so young. She was his age, not a woman, but a teenager. She took two steps towards him and he spoke

"Who are you?" She paused, deciphering his words.

"My name is Kasumi" she finally said. He blinked. Was she the same Kasumi from the tournaments? Before he could ask her however, she slumped and fell against him. He kneeled holding her and didn't know what to do. There were so many bodies here. He lifted her up and turned.

"Master Gen Fu" Elliot called out as he approached the house.

"Why," he heard the disgruntled man's voice. "are you shouting this late at night?"

His master walked out of the door slowly before seeing him and running over.

"Bring her to the living room!"

As Elliot ran in Gen Fu could not help but feel saddened. He remembered the young woman, she was a worthy opponent in the Dead or Alive tournament and a beautiful and mannered young woman. He ran in after them hoping he could help her and wondering why she was so injured in the first place.

When Kasumi awoke it was to Elliot changing the bandages on her leg.

"Elliot san?" she asked as she came to.

"Hai Kasumi chan" he replied in Japanese. She sat up and noticed she had a different set of clothing on, shorts and a t shirt, someone changed her.

"Mother changed you, master Gen Fu bandaged you." Elliot said in his native tongue and Kasumi nodded.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Elliot shook his head saying she repaid her debt when she saved him. She stood slowly after he was done and personally thanked his mother and Gen Fu for their help. She then asked for her clothes back. When they asked her why she had once again thanked them for their hospitality and informed her of her intention to leave because they were still after her.

"Nonsense." Gen Fu said as he descended the stairs. "You will stay here, at least until you heal. You will be fed and provided shelter and in return you will look over Mei Lin and assist in cleaning the house."

"I couldn't…" She started "I would be putting you in danger."

"It is my request that you stay. It is the least you can do after putting Elliot's life in danger. It is the way you can repay us for our hospitality."

Kasumi bit her lip. She couldn't say no to that, she had her honor and now a debt to repay, but the longer she stayed the more danger she put them in. Kasumi looked down and she then bowed.

"As you wish."

Gen Fu nodded with a smile on his face. She really was a kind girl and this was the only he could get her to accept his help. Kasumi looked up and let her hair fall over her shoulders and Elliot just watched her. She seemed so… graceful.

Elliot hadn't paid any of the girls much attention before because of the fact that their lack of discipline was appalling to him. He had felt that they were all spoiled in a way and immature but Ieto Kasumi, as Gen Fu had told him her name was, was already so different. He briefly wondered if it was because of her culture or her personality. She followed his mother into the main house and Elliot watched her. She was beautiful when not covered in dirt and blood, her skin was so smooth and flawless and light. Her hair was so bright and unique and her figure was so lean and built.

He had seen so many scars when he was replacing her bandages as was filled with anger, who would want to hurt a creature so pure? Just now he felt his heart ache at the thought of being as alone as she was. Gen Fu had pulled him aside and spoke to him about her. Apparently she was a hardened killer who could take life in a manner of seconds, and was an outlaw that was currently being hunted by her brother and sister. Elliot had trouble believing that but Gen Fu had simply shook his head and said it was a sad world out there and that she was a victim.

Gen Fu walked by him and he followed knowing it was time to start training. After all if he didn't want to be knocked out before the second round this year he would have to get much better.

The housework was easy and Mei Lin was a charm so she felt like it was not even close to being a fair trade, her housing for her labor. Elliots mother, Mei (Making it up) was a sweetheart as well and was so nice to her. She felt welcome here, and it bothered her. With the majority of her wounds being various cuts and slices she could be on her way before the end of the week and then she would not feel so wrong.

"Mei chan" Kasumi started and Mei looked up to her. She paused before handing the other some peppers.

"Why… is Gen Fu san making me stay."

"He's worried about you." She said taking it. It was true, Kasumi had been a concern of his after the first tournament and he had told her about the kunoichi on multiple occasions. Her beauty however, was something he had left out.

"sou ka…" Kasumi mumbled and Mei rose an eyebrow.

"My apologies Kasumi, but I do not speak Japanese like Elliot and my father." Kasumi smiled softly

"I was talking to myself," she said "I feel as if I am imposing is all."

"Not in the least, besides, I rather enjoy your company."

Kasumi had been sent to retrieve the male family members and walked into the temple slowly. She could gradually hear the sounds of their fighting increase and stopped at a distance as they sparred. Elliot was panting and Gen Fu was simply standing there waiting for him. Kasumi walked forward silently but before she could grab their attention Elliot let out a battle cry and lunged for the elder. Kasumi shook her head as she watched Gen Fu easily block him and counter. Kasumi herself had seen four openings in his first kick alone.

After the round was over they both noticed her standing there watching them. Elliot felt embarrassed that she had seen him but she seemed unfazed by it. 'Dinner.' Was the only word she said. After dinner Elliot asked Gen Fu to tell him more about her, he nodded and told him all he knew which was not much, but one thing stood out.

She's never lost a fight.

Elliot looked to Gen Fu in shock. That little dove, a killer, and an undefeated fighter?

A week later and the little dove had left in the middle of the night. She had written each one a letter thanking them for their hospitality and explaining that she had to leave because she really has overstayed her welcome and left enough of a track for them to find her here. Mei had nodded understanding and so had Gen Fu, who was just happy he got her to stay that long. Mei Lin had cried at the loss of her friend, but Elliot was angry. How could she leave so soon? How could she leave before getting to know them all? And why in the world did she feel like she was better off alone?

Kasumi had climbed to the mountaintop overlooking the temple and watched the sunset. She would take off at daybreak again and go down the other side of the mountain. But Ayane had figured out where she was, and was climbing up that side of the mountain at that very instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi:** I had a chapter and then I realized that I know Kasumi is the best, (as said by DOA) but Ayane is not far behind and I hardly do her enough credit. So I changed it around and this is chapter two. There is no Elliot in it but he'll be back next chapter.

**Chapter Start:**

Kasumi paused at the top of the mountain before starting down it. She looked down and smiled softly in the direction of Gen Fu's house. She had always thought that he was a loving Ojisan, and now that she found out that his granddaughter had healed she was even happier. She respected his wishes but she knew she couldn't let herself endanger him or anyone he cared for.

She had to leave.

She had closed her eyes before she took a deep breath and started down the mountain. She should have another day or so before Ayane caught up to her here so if she left now she would overlook Gen Fu and start to catch up to her. Kasumi then opened her eyes wide and leaned back. The weapon barely missed and the purple shine to it and hum let her know just who it had belonged too.

She clearly underestimated her sister.

Landing on her hands she brought her legs up to kick her sister but Ayane dodged and placed a well-aimed kick towards the middle of her back and sent her sister flying. Kasumi let out a gasp as she rolled away and quickly moved to the side to avoid another strike. She looked up at her sister who glared at her with red hateful eyes. Ayane knelt next to her with her weapon dug into the ground in the same spot Kasumi's heart would have been. Kasumi was crouched down and she could only look to her sister with hurt.

After all these years, Kasumi knew if anyone from the Mugen Tenshin were to kill her it would be Ayane.

Ayane stood and pulled on her weapon and Kasumi flipped up beside her. She then look a quick glance around. Where were the others? The rest of her team was nowhere in sight. Could she possibly be alone?

Ayane spun her weapon with ease and Kasumi felt the small cuts it left on her skin. She winced but ducked and moved out of the way before Ayane paused with the weapon arched behind her back. Kasumi went in and Ayane sliced her arm with the weapon. Kasumi didn't think about the pain, she only thought about making her lose her weapon, which she did a second later with two well-placed hits.

Kasumi jumped up to catch a kick and delivered one to Ayane's face. Ayane responded with a curse and after getting off the ground delivered two kicks to her sister. Kasumi blocked the first and after the second she ducked down and lifted her foot up catching Ayane in the jaw. Ayane flinched. In that brief second Kasumi let out a massive series of moves finishing it off with an elbow to the chest.

Ayane fell down and cried out and her sister's eyes widened. Kasumi shook her head. This was her sister, but right now they were enemies, and they would be until she could get the order lifted off of her from the clan. With Kasumi not looking Ayane grabbed the weapon she fell next too. Ayane soon spotted her opening with her sister's sympathy and kicked her twice before spinning rapidly and reaching for her weapon to finish it.

Kasumi was knocked onto the floor and looked up in shock as the weapon descended upon her. She reached behind her and brought up her own tanto to block the hit. Both girls let out a grunt as they pushed as hard as they could against each other. Ayane almost seemed to snarl at her sister as the weapons neared Kasumi's throat. Kasumi knew Ayane was stronger than she was in strength so she gritted her teeth and gave her all while looking for a way out.

Ayane pushed down harder and Kasumi saw her opening. She twisted her wrist and sliced Ayane's hand causing her to momentarily let go of her weapon. Kasumi then kicked her legs up using her hands to hokd her up and sent her sister flying into the air. Ayane let out a cry and Kasumi watched as the weapon seemed to fizzle and collapse into a foot long handle. Kasumi grabbed it before letting it go as a shock surged through her. She took a few steps back from it and narrowed her eyes at it.

"You'd have to kill me before it registers you as its owner." Ayane said as she stood and Kasumi seemed to glare at her.

"So you really did kill Genra." Ayane clenched her fist.

"It was my duty."

Kasumi glanced at the weapon again and stepped over it. Ayane had killed her adoptive father, and now was out to kill her sister, it almost made Kasumi believe that she was some demon child. Ayane narrowed her eyes at Kasumi. Everyone looked down on her for slaying Genra, only a few knew what had happened and why she had to do it. Kasumi had seen her narrowed eyes and yelled.

"The same as it was mine to avenge my family by killing Raidou!"

Raidou had hurt them all, and death was the only punishment to be given and she had to be the one to do it.

Kasumi, enraged at the very thought of this man hurting her family and his _daughter_ trying to kill her, suddenly dashed forward with her arms ready to strike. Ayane dodged and countered but did not count on Kasumi countering that. Ayane then panted on the ground holding herself up with her arms. Kasumi then kicked her in the stomach and sent her rolling.

"Had you been even half the kunoichi I am, you could've killed him and spared our family this turmoil."

Ayane glared at her sister and jumped to her feet but Kasumi was there using her speed to disable her sister. Ayane kicked her as hard as she could and found satisfaction in the cracking of her ribs. They could feel the hatred bubbling up inside of them. All the hidden resentment made itself known now.

"Had you been in the village, instead of away with Ryu you could've helped!" She yelled as Kasumi slipped and then Ayane kicked her in the face. Kasumi tumbled back and Ayane stood over her.

"Had you stayed, Raidou and Genra would still be alive!" Ayane stomped on her stomach and Kasumi coughed up blood. Ayane then screamed as she felt the tanto enter her foot. Kasumi then yanked it out and rolled away. Her hands positioned themselves in the air and she charged forward.

The knife was about an inch from her skin above her heart when she stopped.

There was a gust of wind and Kasumi could feel the Dragon ninja behind her. She would've turned but she trusted him far more than she should have because she felt him strike her, and then the ground rushed up to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Im back, summer was rough with no internet or laptop but im here now and I brought upsates!

**Chapter start:**

She felt her breaths come to her first; she gained control of it as she began to feel the dirt beneath her and the pains from the wounds on her body that pulsed through her. Her heart beat thumped in her ears and she took deep breaths and relaxed her body. She wanted to groan out but tilted her head in silence as she heard the rustle of feet. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on whatever, whoever was coming her way.

He rushed around the clearing before spotting something white up ahead, he sprinted forward and was about to call out when he felt a pain in his leg and then the dirt against his back. Kasumi had kicked out her foot to trip him as she came near and then straddled him with a Kunai to the throat. Her hair fell wildly around her and she panted as if she had run for miles. She looked so frazzled and he wanted to protect her from whatever she was running from. Elliot looked up at her with wide eyes and she calmed down.

"Elliot…" She stood and put her kunai back in her pouch. He stood as she turned with narrowed eyes. It was odd, but it was a look he seemed to always find her with. It made her look so predatory and dangerous which was odd for someone so soft and beautiful. Elliot shook his head before looking at her; she looked like a mess and still managed to better him. She looked so focused right now. He reached a hand out attempting to grab her shoulder when she shook her head.

"Kasumi chan?"

"Something's wrong." She whispered. He paused as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He didn't feel like anything was wrong now, she had a gash across her arm and tiny cuts littered her body so something had been very wrong before but there didn't seem to be anything wrong now.

"How do you know?" He asked looking to the trees like she did trying to see what she did.

"They didn't kill me."

Things were silent for a few minutes afterwards.

.

When Kasumi walked through the door Mei Lin had tackled her in a bear hug, Kasumi had kept the cry of pain in her lips and hugged the girl back. She retreated to the bathroom and Mei joined her, when she came back out she was fresher and bandaged up. She exchanged gentle hugs with everyone before she excused herself and asked to speak to Gen Fu alone. Elliot remained ever curious but neither of them would tell him what it was about. He was sent to bed to after and decided to tackle the issue in the morning, but he found no sleep and decided to take a walk that led him to his training chambers.

He could smell the lit candles in the air and walked forward to see the kunoichi practicing. It shocked him. He expected her to be a quick moving blur or really hard and powerful or some mix of it, not a slow and controlled dancer. She drew her tanto as she stepped to the side and made an arching motion with it before a jab; she looked at him and locked eyes with him. She made no motion to stop and turned away from him to continue.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding knowing that she didn't mind him watching and walked a little closer. She didn't seem surprised to see him; maybe she knew he was coming. He watched her feeling entranced by her simple moves. It was another moment before she spoke.

"If you wish to train, do not let my presence dissuade you. There is much space left unused."

He nodded but for some reason he didn't want to train alone. He blushed as he cleared his throat but she made no move to recognize him even though he knew she heard him perfectly. He waited another few seconds before clearing it again hoping she would get the hint and turn to him. She didn't. Maybe it wasn't a universal subtle sign like he thought it was. Kasumi spun and faced his direction but didn't look at him so much as through him. He spoke then; even more unsure of himself now that he knew she was ignoring him.

"Will you spar with me?" he finally had the courage to say.

"No." She said as she made a downward motion with her tanto.

"but-" her eyes locked with his and the objection died in his throat. He felt a chill of fear sink into him and started breathing heavily. She turned away from him and the candles flickered from the air displaced at her movement.

"It would be a waste of both our time." She said coldly as she got faster. She turned to him and made an upward motion with her blade that sounded like it cut the air. Her hair settled behind her as she stopped.

"You are no match for me as you are." She sheathed her weapon and stood up; the burn in her side was enough to let her know that she should stop for today. "Train, train like your life depends on it, until your fingers and toes bleed." She took a few steps towards him. "Train in the night when no one is watching or forcing you to, without receiving credit for it by your master. When you can hit him, don't take it with pride, but simply humbly and know you are only one step closer to the level you desire. When you are ready to challenge me, you'll know."

He froze and her words and closed his eyes trying not to cry as a result of it. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

She was right, he realized as he walked forward. He never felt like he deserved Gen Fu's training, but what had he done to right that problem? He had tried harder with Gen Fu, but never thought to train without him, never thought about improving on his own and without needing Gen Fu's approval.

Had he lacked the discipline he had wanted from everyone else?

.

Kasumi had taken to working out early in the morning to avoid meeting with Elliot. Not that she had wanted to be that mean to him or not see him, she had just been deep in thought when he interrupted her. In addition he had asked her to spar without considering what she was doing or that she was hurt. He wasn't even at a level to be close. She was too busy wondering why Ryu had done that to her which reminded her of their youth which reminded her of her painful training. Gen Fu went easy on Elliot. Her sensei would beat her when she was careless and attack her until she was able to fix herself against him. Elliot also made it obvious he thought he was supposed to protect her and that angered her.

How dare he assume he was stronger because she was a woman, he underestimated her and doubted her ability. It angered her because it reminded her of her sensei and her father. She was done being the weak little girl. She would never be taken for one again.

.

Ryu had come back a few weeks later.

She had met him on the roof where she was spying on Elliot training. He would tire himself out and then sleep. She was surprised he had worked out but still wanted him to reach that level of intensity he lacked. Ryu had appeared behind her and Kasumi had him on the ground with a kunai to his throat in a second. Ryu was surprised but not alarmed. Kasumi was on top of him but not touching him, her legs on either side of him and her weight supported on her toes. Her hand by his ear and her other by his throat, a kunai pressed against it. Ryu noticed that it touched his neck and meant it cut his mask.

"I supposed I asked for that, after last time."

"I did not expect you to make yourself an enemy of mine Hayabusa san, not after all this time."

"Neither did I." He didn't move and Kasumi was glad for that, because she didn't know what to do at this point. He was her rock throughout most of this ordeal and she would lose him if she had to, but she would rather not. "But I could not let you harm my wife."

And like that, Kasumi felt the world collapse beneath her. Her eyes widened and her feet slipped out from beneath her. Her breath caught in her throat and Ryu's hands grabbed her waist holding her above him. She gasped out and then stood taking a few steps back. Her kunai fell from her hands and she stood in front of him with limp arms and stiff knees.

He stood with a hand on his neck.

"You had always seemed so opposed to marriage."

"It was not by choice, but for a treaty, either way I will be a devoted husband and do my duty."

And that meant having children.

Kasumi looked away. Ryu and her had never said anything to each other but they had danced around each other enough for everyone else to say it all. It wasn't supposed to end between them, it was unsaid what would become real when she was accepted back but now, now the ties were severed forever, severed by her sister.

Kasumi wouldn't cry. She was better than that.

"I'm sorry." He said and she shook her head. Her eyes narrowed and she felt her blood chill. She knew this would happen. She would lose everything as a neishin. She had prepared for that when she left. This was just another part of that.

"No you're not. Let us not pretend any longer."

Ryu looked down with closed eyes and the wind picked up around him. His scarf and her hair flowed with it. He looked away before looking back, he wasn't pretending, never pretended with her, but that didn't matter. He couldn't see her anymore, help her anymore, it was part of the treaty, but he would enjoy the sight of her now. He would remember it forever.

"As part of the treaty you have been renounced as a member of the Mugen Tenshin. You may never return, but at the same time no member of it can acknowledge you as a neishin of the village. Kasumi, you will no longer be hunted."

She said nothing for a while and looked over to the forest below. For once it wasn't crawling with people ready to kill her, but at the same time… She looked back to him, what was the cost? She crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed her elbows with her hands. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. Her eyes were as cold and hard as the steel of her blade and they cut him just the same.

"Leave."

He did.

She didn't know it was the last time she would ever see him; he didn't have the heart to tell her.

.

_He appeared behind her as she raced towards her sister and without thinking his hand reached out and struck. She crumpled to the ground and he almost caught her. Instead he looked over to Ayane who was panting. She looked to Kasumi with malice and drew her weapon. Ryu had stepped in front of her and she growled. She moved to strike her sister and he grabbed her taking her weapon away dropping it before it shocked him, it helped that she had stopped in pain because of her bleeding foot._

"_You cannot harm her. You shouldn't have sought her out."_

"_And you cannot see her, we both have broken the treaty."_

"_I only came to save your life."_

"_Let me finish, husband."_

"_No."_

_She glared at him but he did not budge, he looked over to Kasumi and felt his heart clench. He then looked back to his wife with resignation. She picked up her weapon but tucked it into her sash. She still glared at her sister, the true love of her husband, and vowed she would steal Ryu's love from her if she couldn't steal her life from her. It was the least she could take from the girl that looked so harmless yet could destroy so much._

"_Let us take our leave. Another is coming our way."_

_Her knees shook and had it been a few days ago he would have vanished and left her on her own, as it was he scooped her up in his arms and jumped up._


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi sat on the bed they had given her with her knees pressed against her chin. Her eyes were open and dry, but she knew that was only because she had gone so long trying to teach herself not to feel that there was this different shell, a different person she could slip into now. She slipped into that person easily; she couldn't handle her emotions right now so she simply turned them off. Well it wasn't that simple but she could pretend it was for a little while.

In reality it was just like pressing the pause button.

.

Mei had set breakfast on the table when she peaked her head outside to where the kunoichi usually finished her run. Not seeing her she frowned but left it as it was and turned back to see the other three at the table. Gen Fu had tilted his head in the direction Kasumi usually sat and Mei responded with a shake of her head. Gen Fu nodded knowing that whatever kept the girl away today had to have been personal and problematic. As it was, it was none of their business and he would leave her alone until she was either ready to share her news or leave it behind.

Elliot asked if anyone knew where she was and when everyone seemed to shrug and say to leave it be he felt angry. What if she was in trouble again? He had walked to her room after breakfast and knocked on the door. He received no response and knocked again, this time the door opened a few inched and he saw her sitting on the bed like she was frozen. He opened it fully and took a step forward.

"The knock is a formal request for permission to enter." She said without looking towards him. "I did not give you that."

"I'm sorry," he said and looked down, "I was just worried, you hadn't shown at breakfast and…"

"Thank you for your concern," she said sincerely when he trailed off "but I will be fine in some time. There is most likely a more productive way for you to spend your time." He nodded and turned away.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here."

She watched the door close behind him and sighed, she should be nicer to him, it just, just; well it wasn't her best time right now. She scrunched her toes feeling the soft material between them before stretching her legs out, she then shuddered looking up.

"…_my wife"_

"_I will be a devoted husband"_

"_an enemy of mine"_

"_Leave."_

"Leave my heart Hayabusa…" she whispered looking back down. "You should never have been there."

.

"Master Gen Fu." He turned away from Elliot who was on the floor panting. Elliot had stepped up today and it pleasantly surprised Gen Fu, it also caused him to put in a little more effort which had allowed him to flip the boy.

"Kasumi," he said in greeting with a nod of the head as he fully faced her. She nodded in response but both men could tell she wasn't feeling her best, which was to be expected, she had been in her room for two days. She wore her usual blue ninja garb and her hair was held in a high ponytail behind her and seemed to float as she walked. She had turned her head slightly before speaking.

"If you are done with Elliot san for the day I request that you allow me to engage in a spar with you."

"Elliot, do you feel like taking a break and watching us. You might learn something."

"Yes master," Elliot stood and walked a few steps away from them eager to see them fight.

"If I may, are you still at the level you were at the last time we fought." Gen Fu smiled, he didn't think he liked fighting and lord knows he had only fought for his granddaughter but he had grown to miss the pure rush of actual combat. He smiled.

"Well we'll find out."

Gen Fu had stretched a little while Kasumi had taken her sword, shurriken and kunai and placed them on a table. Elliot was anxious but also a little miffed. The Master never stretched before sparring with him. They locked eyes with one another as they both fell into a stance and Elliot felt a shiver run through his body for the first time in a fight. Kasumi and the Master both lowered their stances as he felt the chill and as soon as it faded they ran towards each other.

Was that the subtle sign that people felt when fighting that let them know just when to start?

He had watched others fight in the DOA tournament after he had been disqualified, but he had never witnessed something like this before. Kasumi was an amazing fighter and his master didn't even seem to be having a hard time keeping up. When he had watched Kasumi fight the other ninjas she was quick and fluid but watching her now made that fight look slow and sloppy in comparison. The way his Master fought now made it look like he was toying with him when they spared. He thought he was lacking but this proved he was much lower than he thought he was. Kasumi was right.

His Master was right, he did learn something.

.

Mei had been in shock when Elliot helped a limping and bruised Gen Fu into the house, especially when Elliot seemed to be fine. She rushed over to help and asked if he was okay. With a hearty laugh Gen Fu said he felt great and alive. She shook her head wondering what had gotten into her father when she caught Elliot looking in the direction of the temple. It shocked her to think that something had happened in the temple but she figured she would be told eventually.

Kasumi was sitting on the steps outside of the temple, her mind was racing. It had been extremely helpful to engage in that exciting and challenging spar with Gen Fu. Her body was exchausted and so she had no choice but to sit and ponder. She was physically sore and slightly hurt now, but at least she knew there was no permanent damage from her fight with Ayane, which was quite the relief. In addition now that she had channeled all of the emotions out of her she could sit and think about all of this very rationally.

No longer was Ryu lingering in her thoughts, it was now her brother and sister who plagued her mind. How could they do that to her? She had accepted Ayane's willingness quickly, her sister had been out to ruin her life ever since she found out they were sisters. Hayate on the other hand surprised her. She could understand him doing this if he thought it was best for her but she could have ran and hidden and disappeared from the Mugen Tenshin's radar if she had wanted to. But she hadn't, couldn't her brother see that? In addition this meant that Ryu had been lost to her forever, stolen by her sister.

And her parents, they had to have approved of this for it to be taken seriously. Did they not want her back, had their love for her finally been overcome with the pressure from all of the others in their tribe? She looked up to the sky and drew a breath, her family was now lost to her, gone forever. Could she go back, she sighed, it was impossible to go back now. It had been hard enough before and she had allies before, now that she was alone in the fight there was no way she could do it.

But she had a new one now didn't she?

Gen Fu and Mei had told her she was free to stay with them for as long as she wished. Mei had personally told her she never had to leave. She had left them and they told her she could come back and they wanted her to stay, so unlike her very own parents, who she was now dead to. Elliot, while slightly annoying was endearing and now she supposed she had a younger brother as opposed to the older one of before, in Mei Lin she had a little sister who wouldn't try to poison her tea or stab her in the back. So all things were for the better for her here it would seem. A family that accepted her more than her own did, that had less chaos and where violence wasn't necessary for survival. It was something she had always despised. It should be better, she should be happy.

Her life was drastically changing and she had no way to control it. She was always taught to be in control. Control your emotions and feelings, your temper and tone, your mind was to be controlled. Control your body, your motions and strikes as well as dodges should be well within your realm. Control the environment, it was no secret that the ninja practiced a dark and magical art, control the fire or the light, the water or the lightning, bend it to your will. Control your weapon, make it an extension of your body so that it listened to your mind and did as commanded. Lastly, control your opponent, whether in or out of battle one had to know what to say or do to get the desired effect.

It was all mind play, all control, it was what her life had been centered around, but here, but now, she had no control at all.

Kasumi had stood and winced leaning over and holding her side. She let out a few deep breaths and stood fully with her hand on her side. She turned towards the house and limped forward, Gen Fu had not been an easy opponent and she may not have showed them but he had taken his toll on her. She took a few more steps and righted herself; she was used to the pain of a hard battle, of bruises on bruises, normally not from one fight but from many. When she arrived in her room she collapsed on her bed. She was still surprised she had a bed to sleep and the ability to fall into a deep sleep because she was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **This one is a little longer but the next one is shorter so they even out. I wanted a story where Kasumi was nice, but not a little angel. There had to be something in her that kept her alive in the ninja world. She did kill Raidou mercilessly so there has to be something in her that is not so nice. Either way, I think she would be guarded in a situation like this, especially if they are like the "typical ninja"

**Start:**

"Are you going to participate?" Elliot asked her at breakfast. She swallowed her food before tilting her head.

"In what, Elliot san?" He held up the pamphlet in his hand and she felt her blood chill.

"I don't think so." Was all she said, inside her thoughts raced. Would it be a chance to see them all again? Did she even want to? Her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Kasumi, play?" Kasumi looked down to Mei Lin and nodded before being pulled away. Only when they had bounded up the stairs did a question break her thoughts.

"Mei Lin do you know how to fight?"

"No," She said as she sucked on her thumb, Kasumi pulled her hand away without thinking about it and Mei Lin frowned. "Brother says I'm a gentle lady."

"Do you think I'm a lady?" Kasumi asked as she knelt to the girl's level. The girl's eyes widened as she nodded her head. Kasumi frowned; everyone should know how to fight regardless if they are a _lady_.

"Well I know how to fight." She stood "and I'll teach you."

Apparently the western culture had it ingrained in their mind that a girl was supposed to be docile and a man strong. She would change that in this household at the very least. She grabbed Mei Lin's hand and led her to the temple.

.

"School?" Kasumi crossed her arms behind her. "I'd never considered it, I graduated at the top of my class back home but books were not the main focus at that kind of school."

"Do you wish to go to school here? I am retired and Mei is a teacher at Mei Lin's school. Elliot is looking for colleges in the area for next year and I wouldn't want you to feel left out."

"Nonsense," Kasumi responded "I doubt I would fit into society well." _At least this society_, she thought _with gender roles and established norms_. "besides I could never feel left out after all you have done for me, I wish there was some way I could help."

"Well, we would only ask that you watch over Mei Lin until I get home from work." Mei had said and Kasumi nodded.

"That goes without saying."

.

Kasumi did not know what to do having the whole place to herself, so she busied herself training. No one had come after her in weeks but she really couldn't believe that she was truly free. It seemed odd, to say the very least.

Almost like the calm before a storm, but wasn't every calm before a storm?

Mei Lin would always come home first, around Lunch time, they'd eat and then do homework after that Mei Lin would beg to train and Kasumi would teach her the basics of a stance and a strike and remind herself three hundred times a day to be gentle and loving, and not to take the ways of her senseis.

Mei Lin would then take a nap and Elliot would come home with Gen Fu, they would spar and then Mei would come and cook dinner, "It's a mother's job" was the response Kasumi had gotten when she suggested that she cook it instead.

It was easy to adjust.

It frightened her.

.

"Give it back to me Elliot!" Mei Lin had screamed as she ran by Kasumi with a little doll in his hand. She had raised an eyebrow as she watched Elliot dash up the stairs. He turned to the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped in shock.

Mei Lin had been an excellent student, so Kasumi had taught her more than she expected to, one of the things was wall jumping, because Mei Lin had seen her do it and asked ever so nicely to learn. That led to what happened now.

Elliot ran up the stairs and Mei had, since they were spiral stairs, simply jumped from wall to wall getting to the top before he did. Master Gen Fu and Mei had been behind Kasumi and they saw their little girl do something they thought impossible.

"Now give her back!" She demanded, her hand stretched in front of her. Elliot had given it back in shock and Mei Lin nodded her head and ran away with it stuffed under her arm. Elliot turned his head towards Kasumi the same way the rest of them did.

"She asked to learn." Kasumi shrugged with pride, girls could be just as strong and swift as boys and it was about time Elliot learned that.

"Teach me too!" Gen Fu exclaimed with mirth.

.

Kasumi noticed the changes with herself, she smiled more, and laughed and not in a guarded way. The first weeks were terrible, she looked over her shoulders all the time and tensed slightly whenever she sensed someone in the shadows, but now she was at ease. Her skill never faded and Mei Lin was learning at an excellent rate, Mei had even allowed her to help with dinner. She felt happier and her steps were always lighter than before, it was so easy to live normally once she accepted that that violent part of her life was over. As for her family, she had that stored away in her heart and hoped the issue would never resurface.

She didn't notice Elliot's evolution; however, until Mei had sent them shopping in the main city so that they could get the things for a celebration of sorts. The shopping went off without a hitch but Kasumi had noticed the men that were following them back. They were pigs, looking at her thighs and commenting on that rather than the abundance of food. She knew what they wanted and wanted to knee them in the stomach for such inappropriate thoughts.

"Elliot san, there are two men behind them, they are following us."

"I know," he said also hearing their conversation and shaking his head in disgust, "best not to lead them home."

They both turned around expecting the men to retreat but they simply stopped and cracked their knuckles. Elliot had both carts in his vision but he doubted anyone would try to take them from them now.

"Hey boy, take your groceries and go." Kasumi's hands found her hips and Elliot chuckled.

"Take your business somewhere else," he said as he stepped away from Kasumi.

"Hey, look, he's not even going to try and protect her."

"It's her I'd be afraid of." Kasumi looked towards him with an appreciative look.

"Elliot?" she questioned when the smaller one took a step towards her.

"It's your fight" he stated and Kasumi smiled.

_Your fight _he had said

He had trusted her enough and had enough faith in her to let her own battles, he understood that she was fine on her own, not even Ryu had understood that.

"I would ask that you desist." She said as she settled into her stance.

"What are you some kind of martial arts freak?" they joking, seeing Kasumi not take the bait they nervously laughed.

Kasumi then reached into her pouch grabbed a kunai and spun it on her finger before holding it in front of her.

"Leave."

They did. Kasumi could barely contain her shock at their departure. Elliot laughed as she turned to him, the shock making its way onto their face.

"Have they no honor, they could have at least given me the fight they challenged me to." She stated as she grabbed her cart again.

"So you wanted to fight?" he asked getting into step besides her.

"Yes, well no." she let out a sigh. "I don't know. I'm used to people ignoring my warnings I suppose. And you, you didn't seem to want to interfere."

"It was your fight." He said as he shrugged. "If you wanted my help you would have asked for it."

"You've grown." She said as she turned away making her way up the hill of the temple. "I'm impressed."

.

She was also impressed the next time he asked her to spar.

"Kasumi chan." He had approached her one morning when she was training.

"Should you not be in school?" She turned to him and he shook his head.

"Holiday."

She nodded with a small genuine smile and he bowed. She tilted her head and looked down at him.

"I have trained every night until exhaustion takes me, until my fingers have bled like you commanded me too. I have battled my master at his fullest and held my own for a while, I have taken your words to heart and I feel I am truly ready and it will not be a waste of your time.

"Will you spar with me?"

She didn't think he was ready, but she had seen him train and maybe not sparring would cause him to lighten up on his training and he had finally hit that intensity needed.

"Yes,"

She was right, but she was also wrong. She won, easily, but he had hit her. He had hit her! She held her side where his knee had dug into her as he lied on the ground in pain from her assault and wondered how she had let that happen. A single hit could kill you in the ninja world. She removed her hand, the wound hadn't hurt, wouldn't bruise and was just a graze, but he was right, he could touch her.

She nodded.

"Better."

She smiled.

"Again."


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi: **so I was outlining this and I realized I still have a ways to go. I like this story, and I love where it's going so thank you for this request Dragemenian Jew because I never would have ventured here. I hope all of you enjoy reading this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter start:**

Gen Fu had woken up in the night feeling restless. He stood and stretched, kissing his late wife's picture in the forehead before padding out to the kitchen for some water. Still feeling odd he decided to go to the temple. Some exercise would do him some good he figured.

He approached the temple and nothing seemed odd until he walked towards his training area. He spotted Elliot practicing. Gen Fu was pleasantly surprised to see this and smiled as his apprentice preformed a kick before a sweep and punch flawlessly. He was getting better. Gen Fu clasped his hands behind his back and watched the boy preform his forms.

Elliot felt the exhaustion seep in, his strikes were getting slower, his movements less fluid, but he wouldn't stop until he couldn't go any further. He wouldn't stop until he had this perfect. She told him to train until he bled and he would if that's what it would take for her to recognize him as strong, to look at him as an opponent instead of a trainee. If this is what it would take for her to see _him, _then he would do it every night.

He shot out his hand before doing a double jump bringing both his legs forward at once and turned with his palm extended to strike. There in the shadows, was his master. He stood quickly.

"Master, I had no idea you were watching."

"I had no idea you practiced so hard." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just started." He put his hand back down. "I realized" _after Kasumi told me_ "that I need to train harder to reach my goals."

"This is true, but don't exhaust yourself too much, go to bed." Elliot nodded and left, before he was completely out of sight he turned to watch his master, who was also going through his forms. He had a long way to go, but he was making progress.

.

"Why do you not fight?" Kasumi had asked Mei one day when she walked in the door.

"Well…" she paused "I wouldn't want to and I don't have to, fighting isn't something I'd ever use, I'd never go to tournaments or anything and I carry pepper spray with me." She caught Kasumi's contemplative look as Mei Lin ran across the floor.

"Mei Lin did not know how to defend herself."

"She is so young Kasumi." She looked to Mei "and the Master has his hands full with Elliot."

"The western world seems so intent on girls being gentle and boys being strong."

Mei thought for a second.

"It is different cultures, I would say, here knowing how to fight is uncommon, every boy does not know how to fight either." She nodded

"And you are now teaching Mei Lin so she will learn how to defend herself should the need arise."

"She will be able to." Kasumi nodded. "Everyone should be able too."

"Maybe everyone knowing how to fight causes more fights."

.

Kasumi contemplated her earlier conversation; maybe fighting wasn't as common as she had always thought it was. Every previous contact she had with this world was though DOA where they all knew how to fight. If it was so uncommon than Elliot was lucky to be where he was, not lazy. She shook her head and looked out the window. It was such a completely different culture that she still hadn't fully adjusted. She had this internal fuel to fight, that even now it kept building up; something was going to happen she felt. Something had to happen. But was it only her culture? Where something happened so often she could only feel it was going to happen again, hope it was going to happen again? She walked to her room and picked up her weapons.

Was it only a necessity before, to know how to fight? What good would it do her now? If there was no enemy to hit, what did it matter if she could throw a kunai between their eyes? It didn't. She spent so much of her life doing things that wouldn't matter ever again. So much of her life chasing things and people she would never have again.

Fighting and coldness, emotionlessness was all she had known for so long, she thought that this group, this family was odd but now it seems like it was her that was out of place. She put all her weapons in a box and taped it up.

This life had to be packed away; there was no more use for it here. It would only endanger others now. That training she wanted Elliot to do, what was the point if his life would never depend on it? Would her knowledge of how to fight really be the reason she was always fighting? Was it such a vicious cycle? She didn't know, but she could stop here, she could stop training now and lock her weapons away and maybe that would stop the cycle. People stopped hunting her, so maybe it was time to lower her guard.

Maybe she could start to let people in and do everything she was taught not to, after all she wasn't a ninja anymore, according to Ryu and the Megen Tenshin, she never was.


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi:** The other chapter will be up later today so if the end has you biting your nails don't worry.

Question. For future stories would you want me to update as I write, or write it all then update every week or so?

**Chapter Start**

"The treaty states that she doesn't exist," Yuki, the poison master said to her team.

"Still, if we kill her no one would object." Milo stated.

"Except for Hayabusa sama." Wei interjected.

There was silence for a moment.

"If we are going to do this we need to be a team." Milo finally said and Wei nodded.

"I'm with you."

"As a ninja of the Mugen Tenshin I will not kill that who does not exist, but as your teammate I will offer you back up."

"We attack at Day Break."

.

Kasumi jumped in bed, adrenaline pumping wildly like it hadn't in what felt like ages. She stood quickly cursing that she had put her weapons away a few nights ago thinking she would never need them again. She crept out of her room wanting to believe that it was just her nerves but she knew it was more than that. All that doubt from before was gone. Maybe it was only because of her culture or her life but she could feel the rush in her veins.

A fight was coming.

She couldn't figure out who it would be, she didn't exist to her clan, and that meant she shouldn't be a target unless someone had a personal vendetta. Even Ayane had tried to kill her _before _all of this, and she hadn't come back. Who would disrespect the clan and attack her now? She shook her head, it wouldn't be betraying the clan if she didn't exist, it wasn't like she was protected. She snuck into the kitchen grabbing a regular kitchen knife gauging the feel of it before taking two smaller ones and shoving two forks in her waistband. She would have to make do with what she had.

Then she heard the first scream.

Bounding up the stairs she saw a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin holding onto Mei Lin by her hair. Mei Lin had tears streaming down her face and whimpered before another tug led to another scream. She sunk lower when another scream sent a chill throughout her body. She took a deep breath and heard light footfalls

"Mei Lin! Mei Lin!"

Kasumi closed her eyes in pain and heard the thud that came after his exclamation. She opened her eyes and looked over to see him crumpled on the ground with two ninja, she had to wait. Where was the third? They were trying to draw her out but she had to wait. Where was the third?

"She's here." One, a female, said, almost sang to the other who moved Mei Lin's head around like a doll to the sound of her cries

"I don't know…" The other, a male, responded.

"She's watching us I'm sure."

"You're paranoid." A third voice said.

That's when Kasumi struck.

She slid of the wall and turned throwing the first knife into the one holding Mei Lin. With a shocked gurgle he fell to the floor. Before Mei Lin could think to run another had grabbed her and vanished away. Kasumi and the third ran towards each other and the man knocked Kasumi's other knife away. After exchanging a few blows Kasumi reached for a fork and stabbed it into the man's arm. He let out a grunt and stutter stepped. She then took the other and hit him in the neck ripping his jugular out right after.

She kneeled by Gen Fu as Elliot ran up the stairs. Elliot shuddered at the bloody sight that greeted him. He felt his disgust rise up inside of him and he turned and was sick. The splatter seemed to cause Gen Fu to arouse. Kasumi placed her hand over his eyes gently.

"Keep your eyes closed. You do not want to see the bloodbath your hall has become."

He groaned as he searched for her voice in the thudding of his head.

"I cannot express my sorrow in enough time, they have Mei Lin, I will return with her."

_Or not at all._

She didn't stay long enough to hear his response


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Hello, so this chapter is a bit like the second in the grittiness I would say, so I'm just warning you. Don't read if you're in a really good mood.

I'm so sorry I did update this when I said I would!

**Chapter Start:**

Yuki had held onto the girl inside of the temple. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a yellowish powder that didn't touch her gloved hands. She wrapped her yellow coated hand around the girl's throat. She knew the girl would try to scream from the pain, which is why the other hand flew over her mouth. After a second or two the girl slumped forward exhausted but conscious, the yellowish powder was gone but the girl's skin was a pale hue.

"Perfect." She whispered and scooped the small child in her hands, it was time to retreat somewhere that she would have the advantage. She started to run down the mountain and when she got to the bottom she jetted into the forest. She should have had someone scout out the area before as she had no idea about where she should go.

She felt the chill in the air and turned spinning lowly so that the strike missed her. She stood and Mei Lin fell from her grasps but Yuki quickly drew a kunai and held it to the small girl's throat. She then locked eyes with her original target. Yuki had heard stories of the kunoichi and right now none of them seemed to do her any justice. The girl had been described as a strong fighter without the passion to fight but looking into her eyes all Yuki saw was hate. The wind blew and the girl's hair rose with it and Yuki felt a state of surrealism.

Kasumi would die anyway; Yuki just had to figure out if she could kill her or if she would have to leave it to the child. Yuki narrowed her own eyes as the other shifted, and then froze at the laughter out of those lips.

Kasumi laughed bitterly trying to scare the other, it was a girl named Yuki, she remembered her brother complimenting her on some new thing, although that was many years ago and she forgot just what the new thing was. She knew the look Yuki was giving her. It was the 'you are a traitor you must die' look she had received countless times. What made her think she was so strong? What made her think she was so different than every other ninja to have left the Mugen Tenshin in search for her, better than the Hajin Mon, better than Ayane? Kasumi let her laugh die down and could see how disturbed Yuki was; she tried and failed to hide it.

"You can't kill me." The voice sounded weird and malicious even to her own ears she took a step forward. Yuki only had to back away about a step and a half, just one more step now. Kasumi crossed her hands in the way she used to see her sister do to intimidate people. It worked then and now. How was Yuki even alive today with the way she was getting scared?

"I'm a ghost." She saw the unconcealed fear in the other's eyes and felt satisfied, but still it wasn't enough, she had to be back enough so that Mei Lin would not be in danger.

"Didn't they tell you I didn't exist?" Kasumi said almost playfully, but inside she could feel the anger radiating in waves. Didn't they tell them that, tell them to stop coming, to stop putting innocent lives at danger? Didn't they tell them to **stop**!Yuki took that step back as Kasumi's words had the desired effect, the girl was no longer confident; she didn't look like she wanted to fight anymore. She looked like she wanted to run. For once Kasumi was the one hunting and not running. They had come too close, endangered a child. All of this fueled her.

Kasumi struck.

It was in that instant that she felt her blood chill. There was a familiar rush in that very second, she had always blamed adrenaline but she knew that wasn't it. She felt cold as the body fell and she watched it. She had been so conditioned to fight that she missed it, so conditioned to kill that she got excited for it. The fight there and now had been so _exciting_ to her. She hadn't been that excited since she fought her sister. She looked to Mei Lin in horror, what danger had she put this girl in for a thrill. That's what it seems like. She had no other word to describe it.

She could not stay with them. It was all pretend, there was no way her life could really change, people would still chase her and she would still fight to survive. Maybe Mei was right, maybe she secretly wanted that because that was what she was used to. Used to running and fighting. She grabbed Mei Lin's shoulder and the girl looked to her, Kasumi suddenly felt exhausted as the girl threw herself into Kasumi sobbing.

I'm tired of this, Kasumi realized. Tired of never being happy, but she wasn't going to put them in danger in an attempt to find happiness. The girl sobbed as Kasumi rubbed her back. Kasumi picked her up leaving the body and the cutlery there. She slowly started a trek back up the mountain. It was time to get Mei Lin home, and then, then it was time to leave.

.

Mei had seen the vomit and blood on the floor and almost puked as well. She paled and almost fainted when she heard Gen Fu's story, Elliot had seen part of it to and she could fill in the rest, only one person could cause this carnage that would be protecting them, and according to what Gen Fu assumes happened, fighting for their baby girl.

She helped the boys get together, giving Elliot some bread and Gen Fu some aspirin. He also needed ice for the quickly forming bruise on his shoulder and neck. Elliot had said he was fine but she could tell he wasn't and so she hugged him until he stopped shaking. He then sat outside on the steps and waited, he knew she would be back and he would wait until he got to see his baby sis again.

Gen Fu had set to pacing around the house and Mei knew the boys weren't going to help her right now. They were busing cursing themselves. She kicked the bodies of the people who had endangered her daughter and jumped back when she heard a rib crack. Shaking her head she tried to clean it up, but no matter how she scrubbed it was still the dark crimson of blood. Eventually, when the blood was wiped up she buried her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

.

Elliot looked up suddenly when a flicker of light caught his eye. There were a bunch of lit candles in the temple. He stood so fast he almost got dizzy, he still felt nauseous but that didn't stop him from yelling 'the temple!' Gen Fu and his mother soon came out, but he was already sprinting to the temple, ready to be reunited with the little girl who had impacted his life so much.

He had her in a hug and she, for the most part seemed unfazed. Kasumi was there the entire time, in the shadows protecting her. She was safe, especially now. He tightened his arms and heard the footsteps from the Master and Mei. He pulled away slightly and wiped the tears he would never admit to crying. Mei was enveloped by her mother and Gen Fu hugged then both. Elliot almost joined and the family reminded him that part of his was missing.

"I know you're here," Elliot suddenly yelled surprising the other three. "You wouldn't leave her here unprotected!" He turned looking up into the shadows and then to the floor looking for something out of place, anything out of place, he had almost lost part of his family before, he wasn't going to again. "This isn't your fault, you don't have to leave!" he screamed hoarsely!

Kasumi watched him search for her and she shook her head sadly, yes, yes it was and yes she does. She wished she could give a proper goodbye instead of taking the cowards' way out but she can't face them right now. Can't face Elliot after forcing him to train until he bled for no good reason, can't face Gen Fu after taking out her frustrations out on him in a fight only to now be at the same place she was before, couldn't face Mei after knowing she was right, that the way she was brought up turned her into this…this thing that wants to fight wants to kill, that can't enjoy a nice quiet peaceful life. She couldn't face Mei Lin again because every time she did she would remember this.

She merged into the shadows as she watched the family comfort each other, to try to erase what happened. She hoped they could erase her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

TheDarkestShinobi: To AyAnE the answer is yes, I do take requests, in fact this story was one.

I hate to say this but I'm asking for reviews. I know how I feel about this story and I want to know how you feel. Too dark? Not dark enough? Not enough action? Give me something to work on please.

On that note I'd like to thank Dragemenian Jew for her continued support, re-reading her reviews do get me through some dry periods.

**Start**

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, not because she was cold, she had spent many a day walking around in less in much cooler weather. She was trying to make herself smaller. She looked down at the sidewalk as her feet continued to move her forward. Where would she go now? She couldn't go back home, if they were willing to come so far for her there would be loads just waiting for her to go back.

She didn't know any other life besides living on the run and living with the master and his family. Her arms tightened so that she felt pain from them. She was so stupid; they were the only people who had been nice to her! She put them in so much danger! She shook her head. Her mistake was letting her guard down in front of them, had been being nice and sincere with them and that was her flaw. When she spoke to Ryu about leaving he had warned her that she would lose everything.

Why did she think that would change?

She blinked, and then blinked again in panic, she couldn't see anything. She moved her hands in front of her and was able to grasp a surface. Her breath suddenly hitched and she started to gasp, only her lungs weren't working properly, the breaths were too small. She could hear herself heaving, but she didn't feel it, in fact she couldn't feel was she was holding on to either. She would have panicked but she instead cursed her carelessness, Yuki had been a poison master, she should have known to check for poison.

She heard a whoosh of air and the sound of something falling; only after she lost consciousness did she realize it was herself.

.

He found her again, on the floor again, only this time she didn't stir, didn't attack him. This time she was limp the entire time, so nonresponsive that he kept checking to make sure she was breathing. When he opened his door Gen Fu turned to him with surprise about to say he should be at school but he stopped at the frightened look in his eyes and the girl in his arms.

They set her up in her bed, and checked for any sickness they knew but there were no signs of anything. She wouldn't wake up though, and after a week Mei pulled Elliot aside and told him that she might never wake up.

"Can we take her to the hospital?" he had asked in a whimper and his mother shook her head.

"She doesn't exist." I'd do more harm than good bringing her into the public, too many questions would be asked, too many eyes on her. "I'm sorry."

He sat by her bed, his school called home. His mother told him to go back. He didn't move.

His thoughts were whirlwinds, images of her smiling and sad, angry and poised and more, he would hear her words and remember what he did for her, what he did to gain her acceptance. He remembered how it took her days to get the effort from him that Gen Fu tried for years to get from him. She had never lost a fight right? She shouldn't lose this one to some unknown poison. He rested his head on her stomach as his breath shuddered and he could feel tears threaten him.

He loved her.

It had taken this to realize it but it made sense. She came and turned his world upside down, she had shown him how immature he was and how silly some of his ideas were but at the same time she didn't make fun of him. She wasn't afraid to hit him like Gen Fu was, or scold him like Mei did. Gen and Mei had always been shy about it, especially about doing something wrong to him because of his original parents, his first family and what happened to them. She had made him stronger, made him want to be stronger. She had the discipline he wanted and the attitude he never knew he needed.

What did she feel for him?

It probably was nothing, or something like pity. She was so much stronger than he was so she probably didn't see him as anything worth loving, so why stay? He shook his head, she didn't stay, she left, twice, and he brought her back, twice.

"Please…" he whispered into her stomach as his hand clenched into a fist around the blankets,

"please stop leaving me."

.

"He's in love with her." He said to his daughter as she leaned against the wall of her room. Mei ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I was hoping they would fall in love, he's shown an interest in her that I hadn't seen for anything else but now…"

"now…" he prompted.

"Now she's going to die! She's been in that coma for days; we both know it had something to do with that attack! The attack that almost took my baby girl!"

"Would have, Kasumi took the poison from Mei Lin," She looked to her father with questioning eyes.

"She told me about a weird feeling that left when Kasumi touched her, and then she ends up unconscious on the street the next day."

"I thought it was something like that," she wrapped her arms around herself "The hospital wouldn't be able to help."

"No, nothing will." He turned away from her and sighed.

"Why is she still here then?" The daughter whispered, looking to her father as she had her whole life.

"Hope." He answered softly "because we have hope."

.

"Elliot," Gen Fu opened the door slowly, Elliot looked up at him, like a small lost child and it made him regret what he was about to do, but he knew it had to be done, better to do it now then let it build and do it later.

"I love her." He suddenly said, "I love her and she's going to die." His voice broke but he didn't cry, he couldn't cry, not anymore.

"I know." He paused talking a few steps into the room. "She was a ninja once…" he began, trying to find the right words, he remembered Ayane and Hayate, remembered the dragon, Ryu, he remembered Genra and Tengu. He remembered empty eyes and poisoned smiles. "They are taught to close themselves off from everything and everyone. That is why they can do what they do," he closed his eyes. It _was_ how she was able to take a life so quickly and efficiently, why she didn't lose fights, it was how she could become a killer. "That was why she was so cold to us when she first came."

Elliot looked back to Kasumi, his hand grabbing hers. "She was changing." He mumbled and his master nodded.

"Feelings like this will surprise her, possibly scare her, she's not used to them, her own family hunts her. She most likely would reject feelings like that and if she accepted them she would not know how to reciprocate."

"Doesn't matter does it?" Elliot spoke, suddenly cold, "she's dying. Is that what you came to tell me, to give up?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

She opened her eyes, but it was still black, was it nighttime or was she still blinded? She raised her hand. Or did she? She couldn't feel it move, not that she thought about it she couldn't feel the ground under her, or anything for that matter.

"Kasumi?"

It came out hopeful and she wanted to nod, she wasn't sure if she did. He took in a sharp breath and she heard him move but she wasn't sure what he did.

"Do you feel this?"

She shook her head. She tried to focus her vision but she couldn't see him, she closed her eyes and sunk into the bed.

"Hey, look at me."

"I can't." She turned her head towards his voice, her eyes opening out of habit. "I can't see anymore." She closed them. She didn't even feel herself talk; her tongue must have touched her lips, the roof of her mouth.

"Guarana." She suddenly whispered. He repeated the word in confusion. She shook her head and he asked again.

"You'll never find it." She said instead and she heard him moving.

"I can get whatever it is to help you!" He shook over her as his words grew stronger. "Don't underestimate me!" his voice grew stronger, "I can do this." Kasumi stayed silent until she heard him slam the table, it was silent for a few seconds.

"Please, just tell me."

She could feel her brain slowing; her thoughts were coming to her less often. She couldn't remember things she should know; she couldn't feel her body or see with open eyes. Yuki had somehow de-stimulated her brain, caused the nerves to stop responding. Elliot was her only hope, but could she really put that burden on him?

If everything was really as it seemed did she really disserve to live?

Did she want to?

"Please…" It seemed like a whimper, and she sighed.

"She's slowed me…" She took a breath, trying to remember what could help her, what would stimulate her brain enough, "Need three things." She paused "the first…" she trailed off

"It's Guarana." She said, before remembering someone familiar, deep green eyes. Who was it? Why was their image in her head?

"Where's that?" She blinked.

"What?"

"Where's Guarana?" She tried to think, to remember, Guarana, guarana. It's green, like those eyes. Whose eyes were they, they reminded her of home.

"Focus Kasumi, where is it." Guarana, Guarana…

"Brazil."

She heard a few scratches, was he writing that down? What was that for?... She looked up, she tried to, but she couldn't see, her breathing slowed. She was sleepy.

"What else?" Elliot asked as he watched her head loll to the side, it hitched a little bit.

"What else for what?" She was too unfocused, was that a side effect? Did this mean things were getting worse?

"To help you."

"Help me..." she whispered, suddenly there was a flash, something red. She knew what it was. It tasted bad, a berry. Focus, what was it?

"berry…" she uttered trying to focus, to remember, red eyes stared at her, "red" deep red eyes glared at her, same color, berries,

"Goji."

"Goji berries?" Elliot asked watching as her hand fell limp, she had moved it up while thinking.

"They taste horrible." She finally said.

Her brother had a jar. Tiny, black cap. It had oil.

Hayate said that the sage oil was good for stimulating the senses.

"Sage oil." She said next and heard the scratching again.

"I'll be back." He said, and after a couple of footsteps she realized he was gone. She felt her thoughts slow even further as she fell out of consciousness, one thought plaguing her. Who was Hayate?

.

"What happened?"

Elliot would not have stopped but Gen Fu stepped in front of the boy. Elliot looked up as the list was snatched from his hand. The man narrowed his eyes in thought and Mei walked into the room behind him.

"It's for her, it'll help her."

"You know you'll never get some of this." The master said but quieted when his daughter rested her hand on his arm. She gave him back the sheet and told Gen Fu to let him go. Gen Fu nodded and Elliot was then stopped by Mei.

"Pack a bag and I'll give you food for a few days, hurry, it'll take a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later Elliot walked out the door with a pack on his back and two copies of the list. His mother said the best bet was eastward, closer to the bigger city and the port. If there was a chance for him to find this stuff it would be there. He would find this stuff, he would help her, save her. He couldn't let her go this time; he only hoped he would make it in time

.

She saw flashes of people as her eyes fluttered. No names came to mind as she searched. She felt like she was in a fog, her brain was slow, moving slower. Who were these people? They blurred, no memories coming to the surface, nothing about the familiar strangers helped her. Deep green eyes stared into hers and suddenly she saw a face and heard a deep resonating voice. She whimpered and tossed in her bed.

The eyes were different now, bright, blue, kind. She heard another voice, saw another face, this time she didn't look away.

"Elliot."

He was in danger because of her.

That boy.

No, not a boy, he matured, he had touched her. He trusted her.

That man.

He left to save her, she put him in danger. She didn't want him hurt.

She loved him.

She wanted him safe, he was family.


	11. Chapter 11

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Argh, I hate writing a non-kick ass Kasumi, but that's what happens when you poison her

He had walked the entire day without seeing anyone. He munched on the food his mother had given him as he continued to walk. He heard an engine in the distance and picked up the pace, there would be someone there who could help him. Around the bend he spotted the truck and sprinted down to meet it. The truck had stopped, its driver in front of it stretching. Elliot walked up to him watching as the man eyes him, warily; perhaps worried he wanted to steal something from him.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me find something."

"What would that be?" The man's voice was harsh and raspy, as if he'd smoked, his hair was unkempt and his beard was a few days from being full. He shifted as Elliot took a step closer.

"Goji berries." The man raised an eyebrow, confusion etched onto his face. He was a master at his trade, what was this berry that he had never heard of it.

"I have no clue." He replied honestly, turning away to walk back to the truck.

"It's…" Elliot started losing hope as he trailed off; the farmer's head looked back at him over his shoulders.

"hmm?"

"It's red, and it taste horrible, it stimulates the mind I think." The farmer brought his hand to his chin stroking it as he turned to the other. He thought of his days at the market, the days screaming in the town to be noticed. He remembered a basket of berries, red, and one that tasted horrible. A super fruit it was called.

"It's Chinese?" Elliot nodded, figuring the name and Kasumi's access to it before had to place it in the area.

"Why do you need a Chinese super fruit?"

"She's in danger," Elliot said as he looked down. "My…" he paused, sister? Friend?

"Ah, love, it is strong. The berry is called a wolfberry here." He lifted his arm and pointed in a direction that seemed odd to Elliot.

"There is a town there, skip the main city, just head this way for a day on foot. There is a man, terrible fat man, Chinese; he has the berries you seek."

"Thank you!" Elliot exclaimed, in surprise and thanks, he didn't think this person would be able to do anything other than point him in the general direction of the main city.

He thanked him again and set off in the direction the farmer pointed. He could only hope that the farmer was right.

.

The town was busy; it was next to the ocean and received traders from many different places. He bustled through the crowd making sure no pickpockets made their way into his backpack. He scanned the area disheartened until he turned to the sound of a boisterous laugh. He found the man the farmer spoke of, he was large and Chinese, and held the grace of someone who would get under people's skin. The man turned towards him abruptly. He looked the boy up and down and Elliot bowed. The man snorted and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"I was told you might have something I need, a wolfberry, a goji berry." The man nodded in thought.

"They are expensive, and I only have a few."

"How expensive?" Elliot asked and after hearing the price his face fell. The Chinese man laughed at his face and told him to get lost. Elliot glanced at the crates around him, none of them held the berry he spoke of.

"He's watching you."

"I know." The man responded back in Chinese. He crossed his arms as he watched the boy look at him. He turned back to his associate. "He doesn't have the money."

"But he has the drive; there is something about him I cannot place."

"What are you saying friend?"

"Maybe you have a use for him; the berries aren't really that rare-"

"They are here!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "It is why we travel so far with them."

"What is your use for the Goji Berry?"

The boy looked up at him.

"My friend, my sister, she is ill, I know this can help her."

"This improves sight."

"And the brain." Elliot muttered "It helps the brain right?"

The man nodded and reached into a pouch, he pulled them out of his pocket; they were air sealed to survive the long voyage. Elliot's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow my crew and I leave, these are the last berries and we will throw them out anyway. I will not just give them to you." He paused. "You will lug every crate back onto the ship, so I will not have to hire a team. That money should be enough for a few of these. Then you will watch and protect the ship all night. If it passes my inspection the berries are yours."

"Thank you!"

"What else do you need?"

Elliot couldn't remember, and when he pulled out the list it was snatched from him.

"Guarana? Sage oil?" His eyes narrowed at Elliot.

"She's very sick, isn't she?" He nodded, his eyes feeling hot.

"These three are potent, it would be bad if she wasn't." He handed the list back to him. "The Guarana is here, somewhere, I know there is someone for it. I got it once myself. It makes an excellent tea. You may find the oil in the city. I wish I could help you further."

"You've done more than enough," Elliot said and looked to the side, "I will be back tonight for our deal."

"Before the sun meets the sea."

.

Kasumi turned in bed, opening her eyes instinctively as she woke. There was only blackness. She felt for the edge of the bed and sat up, she waited but nothing came to her. No soft blanket or frigid air. She sat like that for a while before she heard footfalls.

"Kasumi? You're awake."

"Hai," she responded. He waited a moment, she didn't say anything else.

"He's coming back, he'll help you." Gen Fu finally said. She turned her head to his voice.

"Who?"

"Elliot." She shifted her head so that she was looking in front of her.

"Elliot…" She saw a flash, a weak boy. He didn't respect her. "Can he?"

"For once Kasumi, I think it is you who is underestimating him." She shrugged and he left the room shaking his head.

_I hope he's okay._ She thought, _I hope he comes back to me._

She narrowed her eyes, that boy was weak right? He had no respect for her, he… he…

He was going to help her.

She touched her hand to her chest, it felt odd, it reminded her of a time when she was in a cave, hurt and hoping for someone else to come back with something for her.

_Elliot… could it be that you are special to me?_


	12. Chapter 12

**TheDarkestShinobi: **This is a cutscene before a fight, like legit, this first part could be a cutscene in a fighting game.

**Enjoy:**

The guarna was moderately priced from being lugged across the sea and the man laughed when Elliot said it was for a friend. It makes an excellent tea he said, _excellent_. It was potent and something people didn't usually share. The box lay on the bottom of the pack. He looked over to the sea to see that the sun was close enough to say they've met.

The boxes were heavy, Elliot strained to push and pull each one onto the ship. His muscles bulged with effort, his veins burned inside of him. He panted halfway through, taking a break. The man watching him laughed as he leaned against the only light box to slide it away and fall on his rear. Elliot chose to stay on the floor catching his breath. His wrists and hands were bleeding from the scrapes of the box edge.

"What kind of woman likes a man like you? No strength boy, get up! Get er done!"

Knowing Kasumi's fate literally rested in this other man's pocket he got off the ground, muscles screaming in protest. _Halfway done_, he told himself, reminded himself as he began to push the next crate. The other man watched, a smile lighting his eyes.

_He's willing to work this hard, on something that might have a chance to save her. That's dedication and love._

"Boy! Move faster! You don't want people trying to steal the stuff while you're trying to protect it would ya?"

He heart a grunt in reply and held back a laugh, the corner of his eye spotted a group like one of which he spoke and he cursed under his breath, he jinxed himself. He jumped of the crew's nest and grabbed a box himself pushing it with far more ease then Elliot had been able to.

"They're coming; we have about a minute to get the rest on the ship."

The three of men laughed seeing the few crates still on the dock. It was like they unloaded the boat for them. The three looked the two up and down, an older sailor who looked like he could pack a punch and some little blond kid in weird robes. They hoped that there was something good in these crates, it was easy pickings

"Thanks for unloading the boat for us, makes our job easier."

The sailor cussed but deciding he didn't want to risk a brawl he pointed to one of the crates.

"Take it and go, don't come back."

"I don't think you understand, we are going to take all of them." He walked forward, placing his hand on one of the crates and the sailor cursed in his mind, could he afford to lose all of them?

"I don't think you understand." Elliot said as he walked forward. The three looked at him and one almost laughed but he continued. (I imagined battle music in my head starting now )

"It is my job to protect these crates," He stopped walking and the first one clenched his fist as the other cracked his knuckles. The sailor shook his head, he didn't want the kid to die to protect 'em. Elliot saw him but he didn't want to let these men get away, he didn't want to give them anything. He wanted to fight. It was a fun sport. He swung his arm in a low circle before pivoting his foot and settling into a stance. The men seemed slightly surprised but still undeterred.

"You're not leaving with any."

….

Elliot shifted slightly in his stance as the man let out a laugh. The sailor jumped off the boat and a slight splash sounded as he landed in the knee deep water. He would back up the boy but he honestly didn't think that they stood a chance. He took his first step when the man swung his arm into Elliot's jaw, except Elliot had somehow managed to slip behind him and thrust his arm into the back of the man's hip, the man let out a grunt turning with a kick, Elliot grabbed the foot and slipped behind him again, this time driving an elbow into the man's spine. The man let out a shocked gasp as Elliot then hit him twice more knocking him to the ground.

Elliot glanced at the fallen form before looking to the other two men.

They both charged him at once. He lifted his leg hitting one with the knee before spinning to kick the person again; they flew back, hands cradling their stomach. The sailor's mouth dropped in shock. The second caught him off guard and Elliot grunted as he felt the first connect with his chest, and a second after the leg tripped him. His master hit harder than that. He used his hand as balance as he swung, his leg getting the other behind the knees and knocking him off his feet. Elliot stood, only to raise his hands to block another hit. He swooped down, letting the opponents force propel him over his shoulder, he raised it, lowering the other and his opponent sprawled on the floor. He felt another jump on his back, arms locking around his throat and he panicked for a second, allowing him to get a tighter grip.

Elliot froze as a fist hit his stomach, then he tensed his stomach and threw himself back. The impact was enough to get one to let go, and a cough was all Elliot needed to recover. As the other bounded to him he did a cartwheel, making sure his foot caught the chin of the other. Out of the corner of his eye Elliot saw the glimpse of a knife but it was too late for him to move. He heard a loud smack, and the man fell to reveal the sailor gripping a piece of wood.

Two down.

The sailor punched the third in the jaw, and Elliot could hear the force behind it. He lunged forward, knee, and fist, lower hit, up, down, double kick, upper hit, and another upper body combo that he finished with a sweep. The man fell, unconscious and Elliot threw his fist out in victory, almost as if the DOA cameras were still on him. He turned to the man before walking past him, and grabbed the crate next to him, his newfound adrenaline making the push a lot shorter.

"Where did that come from boy?"

"My name is Elliot, and I am the apprentice of the Iron Fist Master Gen Fu." He said proudly, no longer worried about why he was chosen or that he wasn't good enough.

"That was pretty good out there." The man said as Elliot started up the ramp, he gave a grunt as a response. Inside he wondered if Kasumi would have thought it was good. It was foolish to not try to separate them; he was almost gutted because of it. Would she have done it differently?

The next tournament was weeks away. He had to be better.

The night was otherwise eventless and in the morning the sailor happily handed over the berries.


	13. Chapter 13

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Of course my non Ryu Kasumi story idea would flourish while I was angry at him! Review! Love it? Hate it?

**Chapter start**

She looks into green eyes and feels anger, determination and hope. She can't hear what's said, she recognizes the woman next to him with hate but she still feels like a stranger in this scene. The scenery flies suddenly and she's dizzied with color.

She's on the floor now and feels pain, humiliation, despair and hopelessness. She looks up, the vision as clear as it's been in a long time. Ryu. It's Ryu and Irene. He hit her, disrespected her in front of an _American._ He wants her to leave her brother.

She's now a third person to this scene and watches herself run away.

Her memory taunts her, flitting in and out of scenes in her life, real and imagined and freezes suddenly. His arms are crossed as he looks down on her fallen form, his eyes are hard and cold and his gaze condescending.

The scene is imaginary. The scene is real. It looks too real to be her imagination. Next to him suddenly appears Ayane in that same stance. Imaginary. Irene appears on the other side of him. Real. His past love and his new one surrounded him to look down on the little kunoichi who couldn't.

"Shine neishin."

…

He came in to run a cold towel over her head but stopped at the changing expressions on her face. He set the bowl down as she jerked forward, arm snapping as if throwing something. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly whipping her head around searching blindly before sighing and slumping in bed. She tilted her head in his direction but he didn't move until she smiled softly and looked down.

"I may not be able to see but I still know you're there Master."

"Bad dream?" She shook her head again and Gen Fu touched her forehead with the cloth until she took it from him. Her features softened and he knew then the hostility from before was never for them. He leaned back and sat on the chair next to the bed that Elliot once sat in for days. He realized she wasn't going to answer him and he sighed. "You look better."

"Grim realization" She said suddenly answering his question. She knew now that he never loved or respected her, she paused. "It's the adrenaline; the poison will take care of it shortly, I'll have to make the most of this time left."

"I'm sorry." He was sorry life had to take as it gave.

"Your girl, she's safe?" She asked as she placed the cloth on her lap. He nodded as he looked up, grateful.

"Yes." She smiled briefly, it was small and genuine.

"Then I'm not." She whispered kindly while slightly shaking her head. He placed his hand on her lap.

"Thank you."

"It was the least I could do considering." She said softly after a short pause and he pat her shoulder before standing to stretch.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Then say nothing," and he noted the condescending and guarded tone was gone. They had reached her one way or another. She was soft nice and kind now, he only wished she would have shown that affection for Elliot. Did she even remember him in this state?

"I could be left to my own thoughts for now." He nodded and left, sliding the door shut behind him. Just before it shut he watched her bow her head in his direction. "Thank you, once again." He left her to her own devices and she could only think of the image burned in her retinas and what it meant to her. What it couldn't mean to her.

And why her thoughts kept drifting to the blonde hair of the man she could barely remember and couldn't forget; and why she felt like she owed him. It didn't matter, even if she survived she could only open herself to a familial love, nothing was worth being that vulnerable for, no, never again.

…

"Sage Oil?" She hesitated and that's when he knew he found the right vendor.

"Please tell me you have it! It's for the girl I love!" He said desperately and the woman nodded at the boy. She turned behind her to the small girl.

"Get me the brown jar." The girl looked between the woman and Elliot,

"but nana said…"

"That one would come knowing it and using it to heal a loved one, this is the one."

"She said he'd be a strong warrior." The girl titled her head. "He is a fighter, but not a strong warrior. I'm sorry."

"I need that oil!" he shouted not caring who heard, he wouldn't be denied. It didn't matter that he wasn't this warrior. "bring me to nana if she has to decide."

"No need." An older woman said from behind him. "You've met my family I see. Come, walk with me son."

He hated when people called him son.

He turned and walked with her. A few minutes later they stood by a river. He looked over to her, calmer and determined to get the oil from her.

"I apologize for my behavior, its just-" She raised a hand and he stopped talking.

"I know. I have seen you before, in a dream, in many dreams."

"I don't understand."

"You are meant to leave here with more than that oil, Elliot." He turned to her suddenly.

"You told them I was a strong warrior."

"You are." She placed her hand on his chest. "You will be. A man who fights for love is a true warrior; he has too much to lose to lose." He placed his hand over hers.

"Which is why I must retrieve the oil and go back."

"You will, but your love will last the night, and I shall let you borrow a horse in the morning."

He released her hand and she pulled it back. She smiled as they both turned to the river.

"You know you can never step in the same river twice." He looked at the gushing waters. "It's not the same water, just like the air you breathe is new air and the stars you see are dying."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Growing up is about falling into place, realizing that you are not the only thing, but also realizing you are important. We are made of stars and we breathe life, but we die and love and fall like animals do."

"She has taught me I'm not the only important thing,"

"And you have taught her the opposite, that she is loved and important."

"You seem to know a lot." She smiled, her wrinkled face smiled with her. "Does she love me back?" The woman looked down to the river again.

"She will get well and you will bring her to me, that is my price for the oil."

"What do you want with her?"

"I have my reasons."

"I cannot agree to that."

"She will. You know, a true warrior is not afraid to give their life." He said nothing, but she knew she drew his attention. She crossed her arms behind her back.

"You were supposed to be poisoned and she was supposed to come. She was supposed to learn to love again through her journey. You had already loved her."

"You seem to know a lot."

"I know everything, I am everywhere, I have many different shapes and forms, from an old man on a truck to the woman who blocked your usual path home that night."

His eyes widened. His hands shook.

"We are all puzzle pieces, meant to find a place and make a whole picture out of seemingly insignificant things."

She turned and walked away, leaving him staring into the river.

"Sit and meditate like your master taught you, leave a warrior tomorrow, and then," She paused, "you _**will**_ bring her to me."

**TDS: **what do you think she wants with Kasumi?


	14. Chapter 14

**TheDarkestShinobi:** sat down and cranked out. Reviews are much appreciated and in case anyone wants to know, my playlist for this chapter consisted of Future World Music's

Journey to the Magical Kingdom; Flight of the Imagination; and Messengers of Destruction

**Start**

_I don't know how to explain meditating to you. It's something you get better at as you go along._

He sat down next to the river and looked down at it, the waters rushing as if racing to meet the ocean. The grass underneath him was wet, and honestly a little uncomfortable, but this is where he wanted to meditate and he would do it here. He let out a breath.

_We'll start with your breathing, normally you don't have to control it, but now focus on it. _

Breathing was always the first thing, big inhale, long exhale, rhythmic. Master had told him before, it gives you life and to control your breathing was to begin to control your life. He watched the animals; the fish swam with the current, the fireflies left trails behind them. Birds sang in the trees above and the crickets harmonized behind him. He could faintly hear the people pulling down their tents for the night to go home.

_Very good. Next is sight, you can unfocus your eyes by picking a spot and staring at it, then letting your eye relax, but for now you will be better served by simply closing your eyes._

Darkness surrounded him now, the fireflies didn't reach him anymore, but he still heard them, heard the rushing of the waters that still moved. The birds and the crickets still sang. He could smell the dew below; feel the soft grass against his ankles, the wind making his hair tickle his neck.

_The others are a bit harder to shut out, and this is where experience comes into play. You should focus on your breathing, nice deep breaths that take you away. Slowly let go of every sense._

In. Out. In. Out. He let go of everything else, he tried. His hearing dulled, but then he could taste the sweetness of the water below, he could no longer feel the grass, but then the wind was too bitter. He tried not to get frustrated. In. Just focus on breathing. That's what master said right. Out.

_It helps to focus on one thing, a color, a word, a feeling, one thing that you can focus completely on and let the world go. _

A person. A soft smile. He focused on her, only on her. The buzzing died down, the grass seemed to recede. In. Out. He could no longer hear the rushing water, or feel its gentle coolness. In. All that existed was her presence. Out. He was not there anymore, he was nothing. In. Nothing but her. Out.

_Then, when nothing but that exists hold it, cherish it, and then, like a balloon in the wind let it go. _

He held her in a way he hadn't been able to in this world. He felt her all around him, and he breathed out, her name leaving his lips like a sinful prayer. A secret desire. His lungs filled again and he breathed her name out again. There was less of her now. He repeated the action until there was just a wisps left. He breathed out again, and for a second there was nothing.

_When you reach that point, and nothing exist. You open your mind and your soul to every and anything. You go beyond human limitations and enter a different place of existence. What you do in that place is up to you. Only you can decide._

He could not know what to do. In. So he just breathed. Out.

…

She did not have long. Already she could feel the sluggishness of the poison setting in. She could think, of Ryu, or Elliot. Her past, and… She looked up, trying to clear her head. Still unused to the fact that she could not see. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her future was hers to decide now, if she lived that far, but it would do her no good to dwell on morbid matters.

She could not go back. For the first time in her life she had realized the futility of it all. Being on her own was all she had before, but with the hope of things working out, with someone waiting for her at the end of it all. Now there was nothing at the end, and it would be a life of solitude, bitterness and dare she say hate and loneliness.

He was getting married, she could move on. She had to move on. The boy, Elliot, the Master, his family, they all welcomed her here and who was she to run away from a second chance, another family willing to have her and cherish her like their own.

She was being offered a second chance and if he brought her the stuff, if she survived this it would be nothing less than a third.

She had to take that chance right? A chance to be…. Happy… Loved.

Her life wasn't over.

It wouldn't be.

_I will survive._

_He'll return. _

_Elliot._

**TDS:** What happened? I don't know, I decided I would write this chapter today and this is what came out. That being said, I am officially open to any and all ideas about this story as my GPS is still recalculating


	15. Chapter 15

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Short, so short. I'm sorry. Reviews make the world go round, or in my case, the GPS of my story recalculate

**Chapter Start:**

She said nothing of the horse, or the journey, she just took the bag from him before he was able to dismount. When he did, he found his arm full of a small child. They told her to hug him as long as she could, to keep him away for as long as she could.

"I'll prepare it for her, she told me how to the other day." Elliot nodded as Mei left with the bag she had taken from him. He wrapped one arm around the small girl at his waist and exchanged a look with the master. He looked away and she hugged him tighter.

"Master, please. Is she..?" he couldn't even say the thought, the woman had promised, but who was she? He had meditated as he said, and took the horse back. It was nothing short of a small miracle that he didn't fall off, but he was here now. He could only hope it was in time.

They were going to keep him here until Mei prepared the natural remedies and tried to wake her up. The pale body lying in that bed might break him. He finally stood tall, finally took light but confident steps. The Master could only hope, that after this, he would still be able to do it.

Finally the boy sagged as he whispered a please to his Master. Gen Fu did not have it in his heart to deny the boy any more, so he put his hand on Mei Lin's shoulder and she unwrapped herself from him. Then he pointed down the hall to her room. "We moved her, first on the left." His steps were quick and light, and een though he thought to stop before going in, his heart wouldn't let him.

"Kasumi." He called out as he stepped into the room, but she didn't move and he couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I found it-it, I f-found all of them," he inhaled. Deep inhale. "So you have to come back to me now. Okay?" Nothing. "Mei is making the stuff the way you told her, I wish I would've been here to hear you." Stroke, "but hey, you'll be awake soon and I can tell you all about my journey." Hours went by, days, years. Eighty year old hands caressed a youthful face. "You have to come back." A kiss from unworthy lips on pale skin.

"Elliot, it's ready."

He nodded and his mother walked forward, rubbing the now warm, silky oil across her skin, around her eyes, under her nose, her wrists and ankles and on her neck. The oil caused his eyes to water, and she twitched. A slow warm burn replaced days of numbness. Mei smiled.

"Kasumi, rise and shine."

There was a small groan, and he lifted her so that her back was supported against him. He didn't care if it was a little too much for her because it was not even close to being enough for him. He needed her warmth against him now, he needed to be able to be her support; even if only for this moment. Mei nodded. "Hold your breath." She pulled out a small silver container and used her thumb to flick it open it right under Kasumi's nose as her head lolled to the side. The dried then crushed berries mixed just the right way made the perfect version of a nerve's smelling salt. Her head snapped up at the smell, and Elliot coughed with watery eyes. Mei capped it before blowing the rest of the smell away. Kasumi looked back and forth without seeing anything, but beginning to feel everything, she took short breaths, then long ones, until finally, she was able to begin to control herself again

"Mei, it worked." She said, looking towards the direction the woman was bound to be in. Suddenly aware of the body against her she tensed, but hands on her shoulder with a soothing voice relaxed her. "It's me, Elliot." And her shoulders slumped and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Tea, you need to drink your tea."

She still could not see, but she could distinguish when a direction had more light than another. This was promising. One day she would see again. He let out a few deep breaths behind her and she suddenly became away of the slight tremors running through him. The way his arms would squeeze her, the way his body inched towards then away form her.

"I need some fresh air," he said after a few seconds, and if he was here for the oil and scent, she knew he needed to clear out his lungs, but it seemed to be more than that. She sipped her tea. She couldn't do much else and couldn't afford to think of much else because of him and what she was starting to think about him, so she just sipped her tea.

And tried not to count the seconds until his warmth returned.

**TDS: **what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I will make no excuses, just a quick apology. I'll leave this chapter here and hope you enjoy it.

"Can you walk me to the bathroom?" Kasumi asked as Mei walked into her room. Mei nodded and Kasumi worked her way over the bed and then, gradually, into a standing position.

"Lean on me," Kasumi did, she took small steps forward as Mei continued to hold her weight. Her own legs were getting stronger but were still so very weak. It was embarrassing. Still, Mei and Gen Fu had not minded, Elliot hovered too much for Kasumi's comfort, but it was better to be too much than too little as far as she was concerned. Kasumi reached her arm out to open the door and sighed. It still required a lot of effort.

"Better than yesterday." Mei comments as she sets Kasumi down on the toilet. Kasumi offered a small smile as the door closed.

Elliot stood outside the bathroom door as he heard the water drain from the bath. He knocked twice and waited for a response. When he finally heard her say come in he opened the door to see her sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel covering her up. Elliot looked away and Kasumi shook her head.

"Call your mother if you must, but I need help with my clothes." She sounded calm, but there was a pinkness to her cheeks that was not there before. She turned her head away and her arms held the towel tighter to her before she smiled softly and shook her head. She looked back at him and took in the sight of him. She hadn't been able to in a long time. He noticed too, because he paused in his actions for a second to smile back before he grabbed her folded shirt and shook it. She watched him put his hands in the sleeve and held back her laughter at the image it brought her, which was him helping Mei Lin get dressed.

"Alright," he started and closed his eyes as he held it close enough for her to do the rest herself. This time she laughed as she let the towel fall a bit to put her arms through the sleeves. She told him to let go, and worked it over her head. He opened his eyes and used his hands to pull her hair out of the shirt. This left inches between them and Elliot felt his blood still as she looked up at him.

"How's your vision?" He looked down into them to see they were as beautiful as always, but that didn't tell him much. She dropped her gaze a bit, looking at his chest.

"Better, much better."

"Not as good as it was before?" He asked as he turned to see her underwear. She looked down.

"Skip it." He gratefully grabbed her pants and walked back over, they don't speak until he leads her out of the room.

"It might never be."

He doesn't say sorry, because he knew she wouldn't want him to. He also doesn't carry her, he would but she wouldn't want that and it wouldn't be pushing her to get stronger. They entered the dining room just as Mei called out to tell everyone dinner was ready.

Elliot tried not to think about the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her pants or the image of her in a towel, not until he was in his room at least.

…

"Can you walk with me to the dojo?" Kasumi asked and Elliot looked up from his biscuit to her. He smiled as he realized the wording she used.

"With you?" He repeated to be sure and she nodded, his smile was infectious and she shared it as she lifted herself out of her chair. "It's a long walk," he started as they walked out of the door.

"I know." She walked slow but steady and he had to stop himself from reaching out a few times.

"How is school?" She asked as she regained her wobbly leg. Elliot watched her with concern and stepped closer to her.

"I fell behind," he didn't have to say why, "but I've caught up pretty well. I won't be stopped from advancing, which is the most important part, especially with our final exams next week."

"What do they teach you?" She asked, genuinely curious. He remembered her classes weren't exactly about World History and Calculus as he began to explain calculus to her.

"What use is it?" She asked as she wobbled enough to warrant his interference. He held her as she gazed at the dojo. "We should go back," he voiced as she shook her head.

"I need to make it there." He noticed the edge to her voice and sighed. "Please." He couldn't hold her after that so he let her go and they continued.

"Electricity for one," Elliot continued their previous conversation, "and dams, cars, anything dealing with water pressure, or any type of changing force…" he trailed off to see her look at him like she hadn't before.

"The Mugen Tenshin could stand to learn a bit about Calculus then." She concluded before looking back to the dojo.

They reached the dojo a few minutes later, and Kasumi sank to the floor against one of the pillars as they watched Gen Fu go through a form. Elliot sat next to her and she debated resting her head on his shoulder. Instead she pushed him away from the pillar.

"Spar with him." Elliot laughed and shook his head.

"I'm walking with you, it is okay." Kasumi shook her head and insisted and stretched her legs a bit as she watched the two spar.

When Elliot, red, panting and sweaty, sat down next to her again they shared a smile. Kasumi was the first to stand but she cursed when she realized she wouldn't be able to make it back.

"What?" Elliot asked, his knowledge of Japanese did not include curse words. Kasumi let out a breath before looking back to him.

"I won't be able to make it back." And the energy she had was nowhere close to being able to teleport again. Elliot held his hands out and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes.

_Ryu caught her bridal style and smiled. "This a habit of yours?" She panted, a smile making its way to her face._

"_Leaving them alive to come back? Yeah." _

That wasn't the only memory that attacked her, but it was the main one. She didn't need to be carried, she wasn't weak. Not even now! Elliot could sense the hostility and held his hands up in surrender. She let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be holding a past," _Almost lover? Love? _"Experience against you." Elliot nodded in understanding and Kasumi was struck by that. He turned and Kasumi wondered if he would leave her here. He spun back to her.

"Oh!" He dropped to his knees and Kasumi drew back a little. "Here." He shifted until his back faced her.

"What?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Climb on my back." She cocked her head in confusion but placed her leg on either side of him. He stood and lifted her with him. "Piggy back." He announced as they started their way back up the hill.

"Piggy back?" She laughed and he shook his head.

"Never heard of it? This is called a piggy back ride."

"Why?" She can't help but laugh, the image of pigs filed her mind. Elliot shrugged in response and the rest of the way was left in laughter.

"How did you get the oil?" Elliot stopped in the doorway and let out a breath. He could hear Kasumi shift in her bed.

"What do you mean?" He would play dumb. He had to keep her here. She could go to the woman later, when she was stronger, but not now, not when she couldn't even walk to the dojo.

"Just tell me. What is my debt?" Her voice was too calm. Some woman wanted something from her, a shape shifting woman no less. Granted, ninja was also considered other worldly but he wasn't going to risk her. Not when he had just gotten her back.

"How could you possibly know there was something?" He spun around in the doorway to face her and she was just looking at her hands.

"The price for the oil is always something; rarely do you meet someone with it who has want for money." Elliot let his hands drop and Kasumi looked up to him. "So tell me, what is my price?"

"It was an old woman," Elliot confessed, "Her price isn't something she told me," he shook his head and Kasumi watched. "She only told me to bring you to her."

"So, we should leave in the morning." Kasumi nodded once in response to her statement and Elliot shook his head. "Right," she chastised herself, "you have school; I will leave in the morning."

"No. You couldn't even walk to the dojo." He insisted and Kasumi seemed to flinch.

"I will take the horse." She was determined. "It should be returned anyway."

"Stop being so stubborn!" He walked back into the room. "She didn't say immediately. Take a week to heal. I'll be done with class then and we can go together."

"_Kasumi, do you trust me?" He had asked with open eyes._

"_Of course, niisan!" She exclaimed. Years later, when he wielded a blade against her in a trap she regretted it._

She could hear the questions in the air now. Should she wait?

Should she trust his judgment?

"Okay."

**TDS: **Review**!**


End file.
